


Bad First Impression

by heartsdesire456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Impressions, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael the (not so) bad boy is convinced by his friends to catcall somebody on the street and he feels terrible about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> That summary may be shit but that's what happens, lol.
> 
> It's nothing fancy, just a cute little idea me and my friend have about Raphael TRYING to be a 'bad boy' but actually being too nice for it that I combined with this idea of Raphael hitting on Simon on the street like this.

“‘Ey, baby! Why don’t you bring that fine ass over here and let me get a better look?” Raphael rolled his eyes at Mark shouting at the girl across the street.

“Like a girl that fine would even look your way,” Oscar said, shoving him to the side, making him bump into Raphael. “Seriously, did you see that girl? That bitch was a ten and your ugly ass over here somewhere between a three and a four if its dar- oh hello,” he said, turning around to look at the girl they had just passed. “Wooo, look at the booty on you, Mama! You one good lookin’ honey.”

Raphael reached back to grab Oscar and drag him along as he and Mark continue on. “C’mon, Romeo, that woman had a stroller, she ain’t interested in your dumb self,” he dismissed. 

Mark snorted. “Yeah, well, at least he ain’t a good little catholic school mama’s boy like you. Too worried what your mother might say if she ever found out you even talked about some honey’s ass,” he teased and Raphael huffed, though he didn’t reply. “C’mon, Second Coming, you too chicken shit to even say the word ‘ass’?” he said and Oscar grinned.

“Of course he is! You know sweet little Raphael don’t talk like that or his mama would smack the shit out of him,” he goaded. “Raphael don’t even look at titties, he’s too good for that.”

“Awww,” Raphael countered, reaching over to smack Oscar in the chest. “It’s just cause you got the biggest ones I ever saw, so why bother?” Mark let out a loud shout of laughter as Oscar smacked Raphael’s hands away. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Mark said, pointing across the street. “Bro, Raphael, this is your chance,” he said, grinning at him. Oscar followed his eyes and let out a low whistle, grinning at Raphael as he turned to see where they were looking.

~

It wasn’t often Simon and Isabelle went shopping together, but Clary’s birthday was coming up so Simon agreed – albeit reluctantly – to let Isabelle drag him around to find the perfect present for Clary. They stopped in the shade of a café awning at the corner of Simon’s block so that Isabelle could check her phone for just a moment and that was all it took for somebody to yell from across the street.

“Well look at that fine piece of ass we got here!” They both turned and Simon groaned when he saw a group of three guys standing across from them on the other corner. All of them were looking their way, but the short one in the leather jacket opened his mouth to yell something else while the other two snickered and elbowed each other just behind him. “Yeah, I see you lookin’ at me, Sexy!” 

Isabelle narrowed her eyes and Simon grabbed for her elbow but it was too late. “Izzy, no! Don’t! Just walk away like everybody else-“

“Yeah well I’m not everybody else,” she said and he had to run after her – even with her heels – as she stalked across the crosswalk, glaring. The guys in the back were laughing and shoving at the guy who had been catcalling her, and Simon caught up with her as she stalked up to the guy – who had to look _up_ at her in her heels – and got in his face. “You wanna say shit like that to my face?”

“Hey-“

“No, go ahead, call me a ‘piece of ass’ again and I’ll put my foot up yours, _pendejo_ ,” she threatened.

The guy raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her and then smirked. “I was talking to that fine ass _chulito_ you were walking with, Princess,” he said, glancing over her shoulder to wink at Simon. “Now you can do whatever you wanna do to my ass, Sweet Thang,” he said in a tone that made Simon’s cheeks go bright red. The guy’s friends positively _howled_ with laughter behind him, the fat one nearly falling over as he clutched at the tall one for balance.

“Yeah, well,” Isabelle floundered for a minute before shoving the guy away from her. “Don’t yell shit like that at my friend either,” she said before grabbing Simon’s wrist and turning around. “C’mon, Simon.”

Simon scurried after her, trying to ignore the sounds of laughter from the guys on the corner behind them. 

~

Raphael finished drying the last of the dishes and went to go make sure that the two little ones were brushing their teeth so Mama wouldn’t have to yell at them. He passed her on the way up the stairs but she waved him off when he offered to carry the clothes basket for her. After he got his two youngest brothers ready for bed and shut the door to their room, took a shower, and then returned to make sure they really were asleep, he went back down just in time to find her coming back with the clean laundry. “Here,” she said, handing him the basket. “You can help me fold,” she said and he smiled as he went to sit on the floor in front of the TV, dumping the basket in front of him. She sat on the couch behind him, grabbing stuff off the top to fold while he sat beside the pile of laundry.

“Now, what has you so quiet,” she pressed, making him sigh and roll his eyes. “Oh stop that. I’ve spent nineteen years learning you, Raphael, you are not one to be so quiet all night.”

He grumbled. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked. “Were those no-good friends of yours being little assholes again today?” she asked and he laughed at her.

“Mama! Don’t talk about them like that,” he said, though he couldn’t stop grinning at her choice of words.

She shrugged. “And why not? Oscar and Mark are rude boys whose mothers must be embarrassed by them. I don’t like you hanging around those boys,” she said for the thousandth time. “You’re a good, sweet boy. A very kind, hard-working, and respectful young man.” She shook her head. “Those two are nothing but trouble.” She raised an eyebrow. “Now, what did they do that has you all quiet?”

He sighed, putting down the shirt he was just about to fold. “They were yelling at girls walking down the street, you know, talking about their bodies and stuff.”

She huffed. “The nerve of those boys. I better not ever catch one of my boys saying offensive things to women on the street like that. I’ll slap the sense back into any one of you if you do it,” she threatened and Raphael chuckled as he went back to folding the clothes, hiding the shame in his eyes from his mother so she didn’t realize what he had done.

~

Simon had his guitar as he headed out the door and took off at a jog. He was just meeting Maureen at a café a few blocks down, so he wasn’t that worried about being late. He made it to the corner and stopped at the light, only to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to freeze in surprise when he saw that same guy from yesterday who had yelled at him and Izzy. “Uh, you again.”

The guy gave him a very different smile than his leer yesterday. “My name is Raphael,” he introduced, holding out his hand.

Simon blinked. “I’m Simon?” He awkwardly looked at Raphael’s hand but didn’t take it. 

Raphael seemed to understand because he just pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “I just wanted to apologize for the things I said yesterday.” He hung his head. “My friends are… well you saw how they are. I should not have let them talk me into yelling things at you and your friend. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Simon looked around. “Dude, were you just standing on the corner waiting to apologize? How did you even know I was gonna be on this street again?”

“Figured it was only right to try,” Raphael dismissed. “This is not really a tourist area so you either live here or you work here. Chances were you would be back sooner or later.” He smiled apologetically up at Simon, his big brown eyes full of shame. “I’m very sorry. I should not have been rude. I promise, I will tell my friends to not catcall your girlfriend or any other girl when I’m with them. And I won’t say things like that to random guys like you.”

Simon finally managed a small grin. “I have to say, I’ve never known someone who was catcalling people to ever apologize for it.”

Raphael made a disgusted face. “I’m terrible for doing that. It’s so rude and disrespectful. My friends just goaded me into it and I can’t believe I did it. I actually was saying that stuff about your girlfriend but I’m gay so when she walked over I thought my friends would laugh when I said it to you, too, and they did, but then I felt terrible about it. I don’t expect you or your girlfriend to forgive me, but I had to apologize.”

Simon gave him a grin, shaking his head. “Sounds like you need better friends, dude.”

Raphael nodded. “I really, really do.”

Simon looked at him for a moment, the silence growing a bit strained, but before Raphael could walk away Simon spoke up. “She’s not my girlfriend. My friend, Isabelle.” He shook his head. “She’s dating my best friend. A girl. So… yeah.” He blushed some. “Catcalling a girl with a girlfriend when you’re gay, that’s a new one,” he babbled and Raphael grinned.

“Catcalling a girl who threatens to kick your ass is pretty uncommon, too. Never seen a girl do that to my friends before,” he said with a shrug. “Anyways, I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. And if I see your friend, I’ll apologize to her as well.”

He started to leave and Simon couldn’t help it when he blurted out, “Actually!” Raphael turned back, raising an eyebrow as Simon stumbled over his words. “I- uh. I’m going to meet her.” He nodded to his guitar. “Me and my friend, we’re sorta, uh.” He rolled his eyes bashfully. “We’re in a band, kinda. And we’re playing at this café up the street. And Izzy and Clary are there. Um, you know.” He pushed his bangs out of his face and fixed his glasses as he fidgeted. “If you wanna come or something, I wouldn’t mind too much.”

Raphael’s confused look turned into an interested one. “Oh?” he asked, walking closer to Simon again. “Are you actually inviting the guy who catcalled you to hang out?” he asked teasingly.

Simon nodded with a small smile. “You waited on the corner to apologize, Raphael, I think that says a lot about you not really being that kinda guy,” he said and Raphael grinned.

“Maybe. But what if I’m just apologizing so I might have a shot with you? I’m sure somebody would do that,” he said, and Simon opened and closed his mouth a few times then laughed nervously.

“Well, um, if you come hang out with me and my friends, maybe I can get a better idea of what you’re really like.” He shrugged. “And if you really are that gross, I can just let Isabelle kick your ass after all,” he said and Raphael smiled brightly, which really did strange things to Simon’s belly.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” he asked and Simon smiled back at him. “Well, lead the way, Simon.” He gave Simon a little crooked grin and Simon ducked his head as he continued his walk with Raphael at his side.


End file.
